Seeking War
by NotBellaSwan
Summary: Kristian Linnwey has been in foster care her whole life, for what felt like a brief moment she had found happiness in a mother, but reality crashed around her and that mother was gone. Will she spend her whole life looking for someone to love her? And why does a girl so rough around the edge, flinch the way she does?
1. Chapter 1

"Warren Peace." The name slid off my tongue like venom dripped from a snake, he looked up through his hair, eyes glowing with an intensity I had not known before.

"Can I help you?" He scoffed.

"It's crazy," I snorted, dropping my lunch tray on the table in front of him, "Of all the places to see mama's little boy-"

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Oh come now Peace," I smirked, sliding down onto my seat, clasping my hands together and leaning my face on top. "Can't an old pal tease?" His fury dimmed at the realization, coming down he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Kristian Linnwey," his smirk spread across his face, "A freak. Go figure."

"Peace, taking "hero" classes," I eyed him, still half smirking myself.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," he glared.

"Sure you didn't," sarcasm was my most prominent feature. I bit into my sandwich, ignoring the death stares I was receiving.

"You need to move," he glowered.

"Why," I asked, not bothering to even glance upwards.

"Because I'm the only one who sits here."

"Warren," I looked up slowly, "I don't know anyone here. I just…don't wanna eat alone."

His temper subsided momentarily, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. So hey, while his mind is pondering let me explain myself. I'm Kristian Linnwey as you already learned, I just started at Sky High, I should have been here a couple years ago but I was violently unaware of my parental history. This lead too many years of confusion and feeling crazy as my powers developed, no one around me in my foster homes had any idea about these situations. When I arrived at my new place, I tried to hide all I had, but my Fos-Pars had picked up on it all too quickly, and before I was even sure what was going on, I was here, up in the sky.

"Don't do that," Warren hissed, having picked up on my ability to win over his softer side, just like when we were children. I smiled.

"Peace, serious as can be, I didn't know where to sit, it was purely coincidental that I spotted you. Must be there hair," I laughed and went to fluff it back, he quickly seethed my arm.

"Don't," he gritted his teeth. Suddenly my arm began to burn and I yelped, yacking myself back, I felt the tears threaten to spill from my eyes but held my composure. I snipped a final, 'be that way', and stormed off.

So Peace and I go way back, I'm talking to the sandbox, he wasn't always this scary brute; back when, he was actually small and meek. I remember when we met, he was four years old and we were at the park, some slightly older kid pushed him and me, I was five and I didn't handle that well. I shoved this kid, threatened him, his brother, his sister, his whole family if he didn't leave my friend alone. Warren had instantly clung to me in that moment, his mother had thought it was hilarious, but his father, his father was displeased. Something about him being a boy and not requiring some 'girl' to defend him. Regardless, his mother brought him to the park regularly and at that time, I was in a pretty decent foster home at the time and the fos-mom liked spending her days there. So for the next six years Warren and I bonded, I was constantly on defense with him, eyeballing anyone who dared talk to him in the wrong. I had been adopted by Lauren then, my fos-mom of the time, but when I was 11, she succumbed to the breast cancer that she had hidden so well. Back in the system and no available homes in the area, I was sent away. Leaving my best friend behind and in a constant state of worry. My solace was that I was supposed to be able to write Warren, but by the second or third home, I was forbidden from even using the phone and that was it.

Seeing him in the cafeteria made a lot of sense to me, while he was timid with me and meek to start, he'd eventually come to have a hot temper and obviously, that was his gift. I guess I had hoped that when I approached him, all would be well and we could just chill. Peace has taken on a whole new demeanor then what I had known.

When class ended I dreaded the bus ride back, I wasn't big on heights, go figure. Oddly enough, I saw Peace sitting in the back, so I took the seat directly in front of him and began my consistent banter on life.

"Enough," he near shouted, covering his ears. "Are you ever just quiet?"

"Hey now, I was going into some philosophical stuff right there. It's rude to interrupt."

"Jesus Linnwey," he slouched. "Just leave me alone."

I guess I expected too much by approaching how I did, I wasn't good at socializing, especially when it came to friends. Warren had been my first real friend and after I left, I bounced around so much I had no time to meet anyone and seriously make any connections, least none that meant anything.

Getting off the bus I felt a stare, I glanced back before exiting and noticed Warren look away quickly. The walk to my current residence was about fifteen minutes away, I requested this stop for a reason because I didn't like my neighborhood. When people assume you come from a rich family, suddenly everyone wants to be your best friend, and then they learn you're a fos-child and suddenly, no one is your friend. So, I'd trench through one of the most average neighborhoods and get on over to the big house, white picket fence neighborhood that I presently lived.

Two story, old Victorian styled, with modern updates. Fos-mom was in love with her house, she had planned the entire remodel herself, and she was "picture" perfect at all hours of the day, which had meant that her home was in such order as well. Inside had an open floor plan, and walls as white as the clouds, the kitchen had new updates in appliances and I had no idea what a 'Tiffany's lamp' was but obviously it was important.

"I'm home," I called as I walked in.

"Hello Kristian," Ellen, my fos-mom was nearly always home to greet me thus far. Sky high was a difficult feat to convince her into, I had attended a regular high school at the end of last semester. I obviously didn't have the balls to speak to Warren until the new year began and even then I deemed it fate that he was at Sky High today, I had been trying to work up some nerve to linger at the park we used to hang out at, or maybe, ring the doorbell of his home.

"Cookies?" I smiled to her as I slipped my boots off by the door and hung my bag.

"Of course," she smiled slipping back into the kitchen, "Celebration for the new school year."

She was beautiful, gentle, but only when not throwing herself into some project, when charity was her cause, she could be a frightening person. And I was her latest charity case.

"I'm going to go see about this homework," I called grabbing my bag again.

"Call you when the celebration is set," I could hear the smile on her face.

Upstairs, at the end of the hall, my room sat. The walls were the color of the rest of the house, having been a simple spare space but Ellen had informed me that I was welcome to choose a color to paint. My room had an odd shape, one of the walls sloped and crossed over my bed, but the view from my window, directly across was undeniable. We lived near a, what Ellen called, natural orchard which looked more like a forest to me. The sunset on that end, and the window as large as it was caused an amazing amount of moon light to spill in whenever the moon was full. A desk was next to the window and a dresser on the other end, a nice room of which I did nothing to, all my clothes remained packed inside my bag and the only none clothing item I owned anymore, was an mp3. I would die for that little thing.

"Hey kid."

A chill ran up my spine, I turned quickly around and in my doorway stood Rickman, Ellen's husband and my fos-dad. He stood at 6'2, well built, light hair, deep eyes, strong jaw bone and always wore a suit. A good looking man, and lawyer at that, he was an amazing husband to Ellen, despite his long hours, he doted upon her as though she was a queen.

"Hi," I shuffled about, laying out a notebook and a book that read 'Science'.

"How was it," he stepped in and sat on my bed.

"Same as any new school I suppose," I said, swallowing my breath.

"Learn anything new?" He made himself comfortable, laying back and folding his arms behind his head.

"Um, not so much. First day and all is more just, like introductions and learning our schedule and what no." I pulled my pencil out and began sharpening it, the air felt tight.

"Darlings," Ellen called up, "The food is ready."

"Well Kris, if you need help you are more than welcome to ask me."

He stood up, and headed out, I let out my breath and tossed my now short pencil onto the desk and then headed down for my celebration meal.


	2. Chapter 2

The funny thing about dreaming is that it is either not real, or hazes out the memory. The thing about nightmares, is just how real they feel, despite having little to nothing to do with reality. On this evening, I dreamt of Warren, I was nine and sitting on the swings, swaying back and forth. He was temperamental again, refusing to tell me what was running through his head, I continued to poke his side and sway away when he tried to shoo my hand from him. I laughed and his frustration grew, in the end he shouted at me for being a 'dumb girl' and then took off, heading home I assumed. Waking up left me drawing a blank, it was still dark out and my brain rattled about, and when the handle of my door rattled, I knew I had not woken yet. The nightmare was just being.

A few weeks passed before I tried to bother Warren again, deciding to take the lunch approach once more. He sat, alone, sulking as much as I could tell. I'd heard the rumors about Stronghold, Commander and Jetstream were Will's parents and Commander had been the one to send Warren's father away. Virtually forever. I had remembered Baron from when I was young, Warren had developed a temper from him.

"Hey hot head," I smiled sitting in front of him once more.

"Why?"

"Why what," I questioned in my confusion.

"Why are you sitting here again?" He puffed up like a dog fish, ready to spike anything that was a little too close for his liking.

"I was hoping we could talk, honestly talk." I could see his temper melt down, Warren had been that way for a long time, he'd place up this brick wall real fast but as soon as he saw that you meant no harm or ill form towards him, he'd slowly remove enough of those bricks to look you in the eye. "I'm really struggling with some of my classes and I'm more than confused about the school in general. I know you've been here since freshman year and I was hoping that meant maybe, you could help."

I saw him mull it over, decide if he'd brush me off, or question how I could assume anything about him but instead, he let out a hard sigh and looked up to me from his slouched over position. "If I help you, would you leave my table alone?"

A piece of me hurt inside, I had hoped maybe he could listen to me and understand I had never meant to just leave as I did, but if he was at least willing to tutor I'd take that. "If you can help keep me from failing, I will do whatever you ask."

So, each day at lunch we'd hide out in the quarry, beneath a tree by my preference and he'd fight everything in him to not kill me while trying to teach me.

"I'm going to fail," I huffed, flopping back with my arms crossed over my face.

"If you keep ignoring the practice you will," he grumbled, tossing my notebook on top of me.

"Peace, do you really hate me that much," I sat up to be sure he wouldn't dodge the question.

"I don't hate you."

"You don't like me very much anymore."

"I don't like anybody," he didn't blink, or smirk, he focused on a page in our math book.

"We used to be friends-"

"We were kids."

"Hah! You DO remember," I laughed.

"You're ridiculous," he rolled his eyes.

"I think you mean fabulous," I tossed my hair back.

"You haven't changed," he stated. I looked to him, surprised. Next class was due to start, so I packed up my things, he hardly flinched as everyone else headed in.

"No intention of returning?"

"Do you really wanna attend your last classes of the day?"

"Isn't it sort of mandatory, you can't exactly hop the fence and go spend the day at the theme park."

"You can when you bribe a teleporter," he smirked.

Before I realized it we were on the ground, we lingered about town, grabbing food at some pizza parlor and then, as if appearing from nowhere, we were in Flint Park. The park we'd met at. I sat on my favorite swing and swayed back and forth, a sense of déjà vu overcoming me from my dream not too long ago.

"You look content," he commented.

"I love swinging," I smiled at him as he sat in the swing next to me.

"So where did you go, all this time?"

In the month or so that he'd been helping me he had yet to speak about my basic disappearance, I assumed he didn't even care at this point.

"I was transferred about four hours away, and then I bounced around about every two or three weeks."

"When did you discover your power?"

"When did you discover yours?" I retorted.

"When we were nine."

"Wait a minute," I smiled, "So that day-"

"Yes, that day."

"I totally called something being wrong, you never listened." I shoved him a bit, which pushed me more than it did him. He looked at me and my eyes drew to the red streak in his hair, I couldn't help myself as I reached out and smoothed it between my fingers, to my surprise he didn't brush me off. "Is that a result of your power?"

"Something like that."

"I saw that fight we Stronghold, ya know."

"Everybody saw, what's your point?"

"How's mom?"

He half smiled, I'd referred to her as mom for a long time, and it was still so natural to me.

"I told her you were back; she wants you to come over."

"Woah, is Warren Peace attempting to invite me over," I faked shock. "Why misère Peace, I do believe we are moving at an alarmingly fast pace."

"Shut up," he snorted as I began to giggle. "Will you come see her or not?"

"Of course I will, gotta check with the fos-pars first though."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school we were reprimanded and given detention, Principal Powers gave us a stern talk and continued to press on how we had managed to leave. Both of us faked amnesia and she grew frustrated with us and stormed out of the detention cell, I tried to hold in my laughter but to no avail. Warren sat still, gripping the edge of his desk and staring forward, I'd never seen such a still person. I wasn't able to do that, I fidgeted, stretched, crackled my knuckles over and over, I stood up several times and moved about until finally I felt him looking at me.

"What," I questioned as I drew on the chalk board.

"Why can't you just sit down?"

"How can you just sit down?"

"It's a gift," he said as realization flooded his face, "What's your power?"

I gripped the chalk hard enough that it broke, my body tensed at the thought of revealing to him what I could do. I didn't see it as dangerous, I just wasn't accustom to telling anyone about my abilities. When I arrived, I informed Principal Powers and showed her, at which she placed me in superhero classes and since then I hadn't been forced to play 'Save the Citizen'. A dumb game in gym class.

I didn't know how to answer Warren, beyond our principal and myself, I hadn't exactly shared with anyone. When I discovered Sky High I began the process myself and spoke with the board about getting entered on my own accord, after having shown proof of how many families I've been through, I was granted special premises and my fos-parents were brought into a ground based office and given a breakdown of curriculum, minus the super powers thing. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Linnwey?"

"Hmm," I tried to pretend I hadn't heard him so I turned around and smiled, tilting my head in confusion.

"Never mind."

Detention lasted the entire day, each of our classes days' work brought to us to complete. Most of the day was silent, only making chatter long enough to understand something and then leaving Warren to his peace, so it came as a surprise when he spoke up as we began to pack our bags.

"Did you get a chance to ask your parents about coming over to my place?"

"Oh, um, no actually I hadn't. I will though, I promise."

"Sure thing, see you around Linnwey," he called over his shoulder as he walked out passed Principal Powers.

Today when I arrived home Ellen wasn't there, it was a pleasant hour alone, and then Rickman arrived. I was sitting in the living room, legs beneath me, reading a book I hadn't noticed when he came home so I am uncertain of how long he had been standing there.

"Kris."

I jumped at the sound, my book falling before me and losing my place, he stood leaned against the doorjamb dressed in his typical suit and tie. Sometime before I came Rickman and Ellen had a child, a girl named Allie, she was only seven when she died but Ellen kept her pictures up all over the house and Rickman constantly brought up to me that I was the first child they had fostered which meant I was Ellen's "healer child" before having another of her own.

"Hey," I tried to play it off by picking up my book and settling back in, but it was clear he knew how unsettled he had made me.

"How was school today?"

"Fine, nothing special of course."

"Nothing special," he mocked. "Not even the detention?"

I froze, having not considered they'd call in to my fos-pars and notify them of my wrong doing.

"Oh," I breathed, not registering to say anything else.

"Kris, you know Ellen wouldn't be too happy to hear about this," he stated as he came and sat next to me. I locked up, pulling into myself. "This wouldn't be good for her, she's trying to…to move on from Allie's passing." He made hand gestures and leaned in a bit closer to me, his breath hot against me.

"I-"

"I'm home!"

Ellen arrived on time, she was cheery and chipper as she slipped her shoes off and carried bags into her studio/office beyond the door just off the living room. Rickman patted my knee and rouse to go help her. I sat still, trying to focus on the words in my book until Ellen walked back out.

"Hey hunny, how was school?"

"It was-it was fine, nothing important happened," I didn't want to lie to her but Rickman was right, she was still healing from Allie.

"How about that friend of yours?" She smiled, in innocence as Rickman shot me a look. He knew nothing of Warren, but on a Sunday when Ellen and I were alone I had disclosed I'd had a friend at school and that he was helping me catch up with things I didn't understand.

"Fine, just fine," I glanced back over to Rickman, a displeased expression on his face and then back over to Ellen. "Actually I was wondering if I could maybe go over to study tomorrow, after school if that would be alright?"

"I don't know about that Kris," Rickman started.

"Why not hunny," she frowned at him.

"We've had Kris less than a year, we shouldn't press the boundarie-"

"Rick, the social worker said we are free to allow her out, so long as she is home before curfew." She smiled and gave a quick wink. "Besides, she's working hard, I don't see why she can't go and spend a little time with a friend. His mother will be home, won't she?"

With that I felt Rickman flush in frustration, it was one thing me having a friend, it was entirely another for this friend to be a male.

"Ellen," he was a bit sterner with his expression.

"Rick, it's just to study, maybe half dinner. I will even go meet with his mother to talk about this and be certain she will be home, if that would make you happy."

He let it go, for now that was and I was granted permission but only once Ellen spoke to Warren's mother. Tomorrow would make for an interesting conversation.

I spent the evening talking to Ellen, Rickman had been summoned off to work a late case a client he had worked with in the past needed him once more. Ellen asked many questions about Warren, what he was like, if he had siblings, what his mother was like, how long I had known him. The rare occasion she wasn't consumed in projects, she tried to be my friend, it always felt nice.

"So you and he had met back as children?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "A sandbox story."

"What happened, did you not keep in touch?"

"Unfortunately, with as much as I was moving around it wasn't realistic to stay in touch with anyone."

"I'm sorry hunny, well I hope you two can rekindle."

"We're so-so, he's tolerating me for now," I laughed.

"Well, I'm sure the more you spend time together, the more you are able to connect again."

"Yeah," I tried to sound as sure as possible.

"Kristian dear, it is my hope to provide you a stable enough home that you can make those connections again." Her words surprised me, I had not expected that sort of thing to come from her mouth.

"Ellen-"

"Let's not get too far into it sweetheart, it's a discussion for another day, I just want you to know you can feel safe to do these things."

That night, I didn't dream, I laid awake staring at my ceiling and in the morning, Ellen and Rickman presented me with a cellphone. Because of the big deal Rickman made about only using it for emergencies and Ellen saying I had unlimited messaging and could give my number to friends, I nearly missed my bus.

"You look exhausted," Warren commented.

"Gee, you're sunshine in the morning aren't you?"

"Ha ha," he sneered, "But serious, did you not sleep?"

"Fos-pars gave me a cellphone this morning," I said.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It's weird," I huffed, turning the phone over and over in my hands. "Besides, what use do I have for it?"

"Give it to me," Warren demanded as he took it from me. He began to type on it for a minute, then practically shoved it back to me. "There."

I skimmed through it until I realized he'd saved his own number in my contacts. "Now, when you can't figure out science you can just call me."

"I'm only supposed to text," I half smiled.

"Well, whatever."

"I talked about going over to your house."

"And what was said?"

"Fos-mom wants to meet your mom first," I tensed, fully expecting him to say no. Hell no.

"That's fine. I'll talk to her tonight."

When lunch came I headed to the cafeteria, only Warren was void of his table and nowhere in sight, there was however, a few of the freshman lingering there. Without a word I went and took my place, planning to eat and then hunt down Peace.

"Hi," the red head smiled brightly.

"Hey," I half smiled.

"What brings you to our 'cool' table," the overly colorfully dressed small one asked.

"Dude that's Warren Peace's girlfriend," the unnaturally blonde stated. The red heads eyes grew big in surprise.

"Woah," I said quickly. "No, no, no. I don't think so."

"It's okay, we totally noticed you here every day," the purple stripped one assured.

"That doesn't mean I'm his girlfriend!"

"You're the only one who ever sat with him," she argued.

"Before us," the colorfully dressed one said. I started shaking my head, prepping to argue this away.

"I'm so sorry," the red head began, "I had no idea he was dating someone, I don't know why I didn't know I see you here every day I could have put two and two together but I guess I just-"

"Stop! Warren and I aren't a thing, he's helping me with my school work."

"Oh," she breathed and smiled wider, "I'm Layla."

"Kristian," I nodded.

"And I'm Ethan," the colorfully dressed one.

"Zac," the blonde.

"And I'm Magenta."

"Have you seen Warren?"

"He left just a minute before you got here," Layla answered. She glanced in Will Strongholds direction, a look of longing dragging through her face. With a little bit of a goodbye I grabbed up my things and left to hunt him down, no such luck, he wasn't even on the bus on the ride home.

When I arrived at my stop I called Ellen, asking if I could go grab some food, today was her charity event for world hunger, her and Rickman would be out late and she said she'd have something prepared for me but I said I could find my own. She agreed and I lingered about town until I came across the old Chinese food place, The Paper Lantern. I took a booth and ordered some low mien and beef and broccoli. I was content in the silence of eating alone, when I noticed an all too familiar red streak.

"Hey Peace," I smirked as he was about to walk passed me.

"What're you doing here?"

"Eating. Shouldn't you be nicer to customers," I teased.

"I would, but you're a thorn so I have to keep pushing until you're out," he chuckled and headed towards the back. Moments later he plopped in the seat in front of me, he looked like a whole other person without his signature leather and his hair covering about ¾ of his face.

"Can I help you?"

"What?"

"I'm a thorn remember? So what could you want from me?" I sneered and faked being angry and upset.

"Shut up Tin Tin," it took us both by surprise, I could see it in his face. Tin Tin was the nickname he'd given me when we were children, and I hadn't heard it in what felt like forever. "Sorry, that was uh, weird."

"No," I assured, "I was surprised but, it's nice. Familiar."

"So, care if I eat with you?"

"Is Warren Peace seeking permission?"

"Fine," he lifted his nose.

"Sit the F down Peace and eat, geez."

For the first few minutes nothing was said, I poked what was left of my low mien and he scarfed down nearly everything he'd gotten.

"Where'd you disappear," I finally spoke.

"What do you mean," he looked up from his concentration.

"School. Today."

"I had work."

"Principal Powers just lets you go like that or did you-"

"She knows, I requested it a few days back, spoke with my teachers so they could get my lessons together."

"Wow," I leaned back, crossing my arms. "Peace sought permission multiple times."

He threw his fortune cookie at me, I opened it and cracked the sucker, it read: _Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect._ I laughed and crumbled the paper.

"Hey, what was the fortune," he growled.

"It was a darn Harry Potter quote," I laughed.

"Still, it's important."

"It's a cookie," I laughed again and he abruptly reached over and snatched my cookie.

"Hey," I half shouted and nearly flew across the table to retrieve it.

"Nope, mine now," he claimed. His eyes swelled a bit as he read and then he too, crumbled the paper.

"What was it?"

"Nope," he smirked. "Nothing important."

"Warren!"

I went around to his side and began wrestling with him in the booth, until he singed the paper and I grumbled about the unfairness of his ability.

"And yet, I still don't know what you do." I tensed again and went to move back to my side, he grabbed my arm and asked if I'd tell him, I sighed heavily and said, "Power negation." He stared at me oddly as he raised an eyebrow, only one solution. "Come on."  
I dragged him outside and down the block, over a few streets, him complaining the whole way. Finally, I found a location that seemed remote.

"Make a light," I commanded.

"What," he questioned.

"Make a light, I know you can control it so just make a small one."

He did as I said and I focused, his finger defused, I told him to make a fireball and the same reaction, finally, I told him to light himself.

"Tin-"

"Just trust me," I pleaded and he did. Or well, he tried, he tried to light himself several times and nothing happened and then he just stared at me.

"Power negation, I can shut down superpowers."

"How did you discover that one?"

"I was in the city before this one almost a year ago, and some villain came smashing through, I was with one of my fos-sisters, she was 7 or 8 and he had telekinesis, he was using his ability to rip up buildings and attempting I think mind control. At some point, we came walking through, heading home and he stopped us, he used his power to make her try and hurt somebody. I tried to shove him and he threw me back, there was a lot of moments and me attempting to save her and all of a sudden I got angry and, bam, it's as though his power shut down, he couldn't even make himself hover. That was the first time, because the second I was gone he broke himself free. Sometime later he found me and this happened again, and then with another. Eventually it dawned on me that it was me that I was doing it and I practiced. I started sneaking out and finding villains on purpose, eventually I picked up on my control, and now I can use it up to a couple hundred feet away."

He stared, I was getting uncomfortable and didn't know if I had just spoke to much and if I should have kept my mouth shut. I looked down at my feet, kicking dirt and trying to think up a new topic to bring up as to not make this anymore awkward then it was.

"It must have been hard," he started and I looked up abruptly, "I mean you didn't have a parent around who had powers and knew, you never expected it."

"You did, didn't you? Of yourself, I mean."

"I guess you've heard who my father was," he looked away, frustration filling his eyes.

"I've heard in passing, some type of villain or whatever," I passed it off. He looked back at me, seeing the sly look in my face he rolled his eyes and told me we should starting heading back.

"Do you need a ride?"

"You drive?" I faked my utter surprise.

"Yes you idiot, that's how us none flying, none teleporting, power welding individuals get around."

"You mean to tell me you can't fly," I said loudly and he glared at me quickly. "Aren't you like the Human Torch?"

"This isn't a movie," he shoved me lightly.

"I'm shocked! Appalled! Exasperated!"

"I need to tutor you in English too, don't I?"

"Shut up Peace!" I shouted and shoved him over then took off running, he was quick to catch himself in the stumble and charged after me. I darted between people, jumping random obstacles like hurdles and then dashing across the street between the passing traffic. I was winning, until he snatched me up by my waist and swung me around.

"Loser," he huffed and set me down.

"I have GOT to step my game up, Warren Peace can catch up now," I laughed while panting. Moments later we were in his car and I realized that it would likely be a bad idea to get dropped off in front of the house by a boy. "You know it isn't that far from my place, I can just walk-"

"You just ran half a mile and exerted powers you've known about less than a year, I can drive you and you can rest."

I didn't have an argument so I pleaded that he park a few space back, and next thing I knew we were sitting there, in silence, both having calmed from our brief moment of exercise. I knew I should get out, but for whatever reason I was entirely comfortable sitting here.

"Hey Tin Tin," obviously he was going to take back up on my nickname, I smiled. "Why didn't you keep in touch?"

I sighed, "I wasn't able to. I bounced around quite a bit. House after house, school after school. I didn't make any friends, and trying to keep in contact with my only one, well, turned out to be impossible." I frowned and stared down at my hands resting in my lap, I felt his eyes on me, maybe searching for sincerity. Finally, he spoke, "Don't get all mush on me, but I know I didn't tell you I was glad to see you back. Annoyed at the way you choose to just disrupt my tranquility-"

"You called that tranquility?!" I burst up laughing until he singed me. "Hey! Jerk!"

"Why didn't you diffuse it huh," he mocked and I glared.

"I'm going home now," I flung his door open and climbed out. He jumped out shortly after and ran my pack to me, we spoke a few words and he did something I never would have expected, he hugged me. It was a short embrace, probably not even a thought but when he did my body tensed and my heart began to pound, I stuttered and moved away quickly. I had planned to speak, but instead turned away and took off home.


	4. Chapter 4

Home. That word has never felt right since Lauren died. But walking in, there was some peace, Ellen was there and she was glowing.

"Hey," I smiled when I saw her.

"Hunny," she lit up.

"What's going on," I asked.

"It's just been a glorious day, and I would love to talk to you about it, but not right now."

She reassured me it was nothing I needed to worry about, that it was all fantastic news and fantastic everything, she said fantastic almost every other word. When I made it up to my room I couldn't help but smile, seeing her so happy was nice, she had never been ill towards me, busy or not, she was one of the best foster parents I had had. I snuggled into bed, ready to enjoy the coming weekend.

A night terror is what occurs when you are having a nightmare and are violently unaware of that fact, it's been found in children that they walk around, talk, have their eyes wide open and often thrash about, battling some imaginary monster. Life can be like a night terror, you can go to sleep in complete peace and yet wake up in violent thrashes and screaming. But sometimes, night terrors are silent, they creep in and destroy you bit by bit and when you wake up, you aren't relieved, you are drained, exhausted and nothing feels like it can save you.

I did nothing all Saturday long, I did however find out that Ellen got into contact with Eve, Warren's mother and she and Warren were coming over Sunday for brunch. I was both excited to see her and a wreck at the idea of how upset Rickman would be that I brought a boy into his home. Ellen eventually informed me that Rickman had a client briefing Sunday at that time, so it would just be the four of us and she would relay if she felt it comfortable for me to have tutor sessions at Warren's every now and again.

"Kristian," I heard my name but didn't budge, nothing could make me want to get out of the comfort of bed and sleep. I tossed about a few times, and tried to pretend I was dead asleep when my door opened.

"Hey Tin, nice pajamas."

I flung myself up right and covered every inch of me that I could with a blanket, I had been in shorts and a tank top, and Warren was holding down a laugh. "Why are you in my room?"

"Ellen sent me to wake you, you're missing brunch," he flushed when I reached over for my alarm and a bit of blanket fell, revealing a large section of skin.

"Jesus," I huffed and threw myself back.

"What's that," he questioned staring at my still bare shoulder. A purple splotch peaked out from beneath my tank top, I said, "I slipped in the shower. DON'T laugh."

"Your funeral will be interesting when someone asks how you died."

"Would you get out," I said throwing my pillow at him. He shut the door as he left and I jumped up throwing on a pair old cargos and bra beneath my tank top, I brushed out my hair and tried putting on a little makeup, looking alive was important. Heading down the stairs I could hear her laughter and my heart melted to a puddle, Ms. Peace had one of the warmest laughs you could imagine. I stopped at the end of the stairs and leaned against the wall, eyes closing as I felt some déjà vu.

"Ellen your home is truly a wonder," Eve Peace said.

"Thank you, it's really come to be," I could hear Ellen's smile.

"Warren, stop being so quiet," Eve chuckled. My queue.

"Morning," I beamed swinging around the corner into the dining area. Eve Peace stood so quickly I thought she would knock over her chair, she didn't appear to have aged, as beautiful as I remembered her six years ago. She was tall like Warren, lighter colored hair and bright eyes. My heart always melted around her, she was the next best thing for me after Lauren.

"Krissy," she smiled so hard and then embraced me, her hug was warm, firm and comforting, I leaned myself into her as I hugged her back.

"Hey ma," I whispered, not wishing to upset Ellen, the remark earned me a tighter embrace.

"Little one, how are you," she near cooed as a hand cupped my cheek.

"I'm well, I missed you."

"We missed you an awful lot," she smiled and drew me towards the table, "You should have heard him when he told me you were-"

"Mother," Warren griped, rubbing his temples.

We spent the next hour and a half chit chatting things over, Eve telling Ellen a little about what I was like as a child, spunky and head-strong (her words), and offering that anytime she and Rickman need to leave I was more than welcome in her home and that I of course would be in the spare room. Ellen told a lot stories while talking to Eve, at some point she even mentioned Allie. Warren even spoke up a few times, charming Ellen with his ridiculous smile.

"Well, I don't see why it would be a problem for Kristian to spend an evening or two out of the week over studying."

Eve and Warren thanked us for the brunch and Warren, to my surprise again hugged me, followed by Eve, and I locked up. Maybe that would never change about me, maybe I would always have moments where a touch would shut me down.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Wednesday before I was allowed to go over to the Peace's, and what a Wednesday it had been. The day started normal but then gym class came and Lash and Speed, the future villains that they were, picked me to compete against them. I dragged my feet down the bleachers, Boomer looking all too pleased to finally be able to witness my powers. They also chose Will Stronghold. I took one single glance at Warren and saw his displeasure.

"You ready Linnwey," Lash sneered at me once I was geared and standing in the arena.

"Are you," I retorted. Speed chuckled and Will looked as freaked as he did around Warren the first time he was called down to play this dumb game. Boomer blew the whistle and Speed took off, Will attempted to stop him, Speed put me down in a moment and I hit the ground with a huff. Lash encircled Will with his stretch arms and locked him, Will easily broke free but was dropped by Speed as well. For a few moments, this happened again and again.

"C'mon Linnwey, fight," Lash shouted knocking Will down again. I stayed in my place on the ground, faking hurt as Speed began encircling Will again. Both morons were distracted by Will and assuming I'd do nothing so I slipped up to where the citizen was dangling, one glance over proved they didn't view me as any threat and I quickly hopped up and grabbed the dummies arm, pulling it towards me. My footing wasn't balanced and I guess Speed realized what I was up to, he went rushing passed, sending a gust of wind that caused my loss of balance.

"Stronghold!" It was Warren shouting, as I balanced back and forth trying to deter from falling to my death, I held onto the dummy and before I realized I was ripped back and the wind knocked out of me when I hit the floor. Dummy landing on my stomach. Will was lying next to me, skin paled from Speed sucking up the oxygen, Boomer blew the whistle, and we had won.

"Thanks," I huffed.

"What were you thinking," Will asked.

"That I was saving the citizen?" I propped myself up and stared down at him.

"Why didn't you just use your powers," he snipped. I didn't bother arguing, he wasn't worth my time, and so I grunted and got up, heading for the locker rooms to change. When I emerged, Warren was lingering by the gym exit.

"Hey," I chipped bouncing up to him.

"You're an idiot."

"I THINK you mean 'hey best friend I'm so happy you're alive and congrats on winning your first ever save the citizen-"

"Why didn't you shut down their powers? Why didn't you strategize, why didn't you do something other then what the hell you did-"

"Excuse me," I bit, "Why does it matter how I handled it, I won. Isn't that what's important?"

"Not when you could have died," he near shouted.

"Warren-"

"Why didn't you take care of your partner," Warren snapped and I realized he was looking over me, turning around I saw Will.

"She-"

"She would have died! Some hero-"

"Warren," I grabbed his arm, "Chill."

His arm was burning up, he was about to do something stupid, I could see it. Will didn't help the situation, "Hey she could have saved herself, used her powers, it isn't all about me."

"What do you even know? She's never even used her powers here!"

"And that's my fault," Will questioned.

"Just stop," I said, pulling Warren, "This isn't necessary.

"Leave Linnwey," Warren said through gritted teeth.

"No, Warren, don't do this."

"Go!" He shouted, igniting himself, and burning me, I fell back in the anguish. Staring up at him as though I'd just witnessed him murder a puppy, "Kristian," he calmed. "I-"

And I was gone, up and gone in a blink, shoving through the crowd and ignoring as Warren called after me. I sought out Layla and requested her help, I knew she knew things about plants and I had hope she knew where to find some aloe. She did, of course.

"So what happened," she pondered.

"Tried to cook, didn't go as planned," I laughed. She didn't. She remained very serious as she placed the aloe over my burns and wrapped up my hands and arm. The rest of my classes held no interest compared to gym and Warren was in my final class of the day, Mad Science and I knew he was staring at me, particularly my bandages. When final bell rang, he attempted to seek me out, I rushed out first and ended up running into Layla, she invited me to her home and for some twisted reason, I agreed and called my fos-mom and told her I was staying a little late to use my school's library. She bought it.

Layla's mother spoke to animals, and all I wanted was her power.

"It isn't always the best gift," she smiled. "You fairly quickly change habits once you hear what's on their minds."

"I'd still love to talk to dogs," I laughed eating the muffin she'd given me.

"Layla has a uniquely wonderful ability," she smiled at her. I looked over to Layla who was looking all too modest, "What is your power?"

"I don't really like to go over it," she brushed it away. I smiled, and decided not to push.

Layla was good company, but she was also deeply in love with the idiot I paired with today.

"So that's why you freaked out when Zac called me Warren's girlfriend," I laughed and laid back on her couch.

"Well," she said, "I had just up and decided he was going to homecoming with me, begged him and then Zac makes that statement and I felt terrible."

"Well I feel terrible for you; Stronghold is an idiot."

She sighed, fidgeting with her thumbs, the plant on the windowsill near us twisted about and I smiled. The hour I spent with her and her family was wonderful, how could Will turn her down for someone like Gwen?

"Hey darling," Ellen said as I arrived home, "So what happened to going to the Peace's to study?"

"The library is open on Wednesday after school, so I thought I'd make the most of it, I can go to Warren's another night."

I rushed upstairs once she was satisfied and ran a cool shower, easing some of the redness from my skin, afterwards I locked myself in my room and blew through my work for the evening. Lying in bed with my headphones on, I didn't hear my phone buzz, and buzz, and buzz again. I ended up asleep, hair soaking my pillow and my music possibly causing me to go deaf.

The next morning was hazy, I dragged myself through routine, and when I stared into the mirror hanging in my room, my face was swollen. I grumbled and popped an Aleve before throwing on my sweater and some concealer. I didn't have the energy to get ready as usual, and I left without breakfast. I was already feeling like the walk to my bus stop would be long, but then I realized I hadn't charged my phone nor my mp3. I cursed myself and threw my hood up, mornings had become cold.

I sat in a front seat on the way, when Warren entered the bus I pulled myself closer to the window and didn't bother to even glance at him. I felt him stare though. My hands and arm were tingling in pain, I had forgotten to dig up the aloe at home, I'd have to see the nurse when we arrived at school.

First class was dragged on, but my second class proved interesting. Gwen walked in.

"Hello Gwen, what can I do for you," my teacher questioned. She taught hero/villain history, we learned about the Commander and Jetstream a lot.

"I'm supposed to sit in today for Principal Powers," she smiled handing over a note.

"Ah, yes, today's history of villains often gets heated."

She spoke about Baron Battle. My body tensed for Warren, this was the reason so many people feared him, this is what he was trying to live down and they taught us about him in school. She mentioned a lot of the awful crimes he had committed, how he had been the cause of several hundred deaths, and then, she mentioned Eve. Not a lot was said about her, she didn't mention her name, she said that when this hero came around, Battle's villainy subsided a great deal, though it never ceased. And I couldn't help but wonder, did he fall in love with Eve Peace? And did is sociopathology prevent him from truly turning over a new leaf and beginning his life again? What did Baron Battle think of his son?

"Hey," Gwen smiled as she sat in the only available seat next to me.

"Hi," I said, hardly bothering to make a point to be friendly.

"So the save the citizen with Will," she tried to start a conversation.

"We won, it went well."

"But I mean, what happened?"

"Is it important?"

"Well yeah," she sounded annoyed. "I'd like the details."

"You're dating him; why don't you ask him."

"I'm asking you."

"And I have nothing to say."

"Look," she snipped.

"Hey you two," teacher interjected. "Pipe down. Kristian, take notes."

I rolled my eyes, scribbling down some random thought instead, truly no interest in the history of this villain. If I wanted to know anything seriously, I could talk to Eve. Gwen made it a point to glare at me the rest of the class and as I left, rushing out long before her.

Layla caught me at my locker, she said, "How are your hands and arm?"

"Sore. I forgot the aloe."

"I can get some from the infirmary?"

"It's fine, we have class," I smiled.

"It's no problem, honestly. How about at lunch?"

I smiled hard, "Sure."

She really was a sweetheart, why Will wanted that priss instead of her I'd never know. I drug my feet between my classes, but gym class proved to be my least favorite on this day. I sat, purposely, on the other end of the bleachers from Warren. Speed and Lash choose me again, I assume in attempt to get back at me, or force up the use of my power. They also chose Larry. It was a simple win, and I didn't need to use my powers still. They were frustrated. And Warren was brooding in his corner.

Lunch eased my suffering, mostly because gym made my already sore hands worse, but Layla arrived with the aloe right as I walked in the lunch hall. She was smiling and waving away as I headed towards her and the others. Then I noticed Warren, looking annoyed until he spotted me walking over. I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Kristian," Layla called running up but moments later.

"I'm just going to eat outside," I said.

"Is this because of what happened with Warren yesterday," she whispered. I eyed her strangely and she explained that Zac had told her the whole story, and I told her it was no real issue and that I needed air, she gave me the aloe and I left. I sat under a tree alone, the breeze soothing my burns which I had smothered with the aloe.

"Kristian," his voice was low, and his head down, he knew he'd done something wrong.

"Leave me alone," I told Warren.

"Look-"

"I don't wanna hear it," I stated.

"So you can be forgiven for just disappearing but I don't get any kind of forgiveness," he growled.

"I didn't have a choice."

I grew angry, how could he compare the two? I had been forced to leave, not allowed to speak to anyone, if I had the option I would have. And sure, I could have approached my return a lot better but I did the best I could. And then it dawned on me, this was the best Warren knew how to apologize. I sighed.

"I get angry," he spoke. "I don't control it well. And I-" He stopped, eyes lingering on my hands and arm, I had taken my sweater off, and in the light of day, they had swollen and reddened.

"Warren, just leave me alone."

It didn't matter that he was trying, I was pissed and needed to be alone.

"You never replied to my texts."

"My phone's been dead."

"What's the use of it then?"

"Not to speak to you," I snapped. And I said the wrong thing, almost instantly regretting it.

"Fine. Be pissed. Whatever."

He left and I didn't know how to ask him to come back. The rest of the day went by smooth, and home wasn't much different. I plugged my phone in before bed and just let myself drift off. In the morning I would realize I had plugged in my mp3 instead, and get angry with myself and go another day frustrated. And I would learn that Lash and Speed held a grudge, picking me again for save the citizen.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally got home and plugged my phone in I was so exhausted I passed out in the middle of the day. I woke up in the middle of the night, groggy and irritable.

"Dammit," I whispered to my walls. And then I saw my phones blinking light and got up to retrieve it. I had six messages, and four missed calls, all from Warren. The texts said: _I'm sorry, I lost it. Stronghold sends me off an edge, always thinks he can do whatever he wants. I just wanted you to leave. You could have just left._ And the next two came the next day, when I still hadn't spoken to him. _I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault. Talk to me._

I huffed, he didn't do apologies well, he didn't do people well as a general thought. I was going to text him, say I was sorry for being so snappy earlier, tell him I did want to talk, if he still did but I heard the hall floor creak. So I set my phone down and crawled into bed, pretending to sleep and pretending I didn't hear my door.

Over the next week and a half, Lash and Speed made it apparent they were out for blood, I was chosen for save the citizen every day. Today was different however, because they paired me with Warren. He wouldn't look at me, so it was safe to assume that saving the citizen probably wouldn't happen. Boomer blew the whistle and Lash knocked Warren over and Speed began zooming around him, they were ignoring me. So I went after the citizen. I won, but Speed didn't stop.

"Game over," Coach Boomer snapped. I could see Warren growing weak and realized that Speed was sucking oxygen away again, I shouted at the idiots to stop and looked to Boomer for help. Lash locked him down and covered his mouth, barring him from using his own ability to stop what they were doing.

"Knock it off," I seethed. Warren was down, gasping. "Speed!"

Without another thought I released, Lash released Boomer, crumbling to his meek looking self, and Speed abruptly stopped, slamming himself into a pillar. I could hear everyone sigh, the drain causing confusion as my own power deterred each of them from feeling invincible. I rushed over to Warren and instantly dropped to his side, he was gasping and coughing as I sat him upright, I stood and turned my attention on Speed. He attempted to rush away, "Not gonna work," I growled. His face showed panic as I approached him. "You wanted to see my power, wanted to see what I could do," I walked up to him and shoved him into the pillar he had hit. "I'm the worse nightmare you could have- "

I was lifted up and away, and then dragged from the gym, fighting the whole way out. Warren released me and I turned on him, "What's your problem?"

"You were losing yourself- "

"So you're the only one allowed to attack people, least I had just cau-" He put his hand over my mouth, looking exhausted from his lack of oxygen and from my insistent chatter of stupidity. I sighed into his hand and rolled my eyes.

"Done?" I nodded. "Good. Now will you listen or should I expect a full on battle?"

"You'd lose," I grumbled, he smirked.

"I don't know what you were planning back there, but what good would it have done?"

"They would have happily killed you, trying to see my power."

He laughed, I looked down, kicking at the floor. He said I was a little over the top in that assumption and I said he was dumb to not realize that Lash and Speed were future villains and he was about to be victim number 1.

"Hey," he looked confused. His hand reached up and brushed my hair off my shoulder, tugging my shirt over just slightly on my shoulder. "What's that from?"

"Must have happened during the game," I said pushing his hand away and readjusting myself. He narrowed his eyes and I remembered that I had not fought, or been hit. "I'm going to go change."

When I came out he was waiting for me, just leaned against a wall near the lockers, still looking like he was brooding. I greeted him and we headed to class, I told him I read his messages, and that I was rather sorry for snapping at him how I had.

"Soooooo," I dragged as I slipped in front of him before we entered the classroom. "Mom hate me or can I come over?"

"Oh, now you want to come over?"

I smirked, knowing fully well that he would cave and I would be hanging with mom and him tonight. After school I phoned Ellen, she had some volunteer work to complete and said it was entirely fine for me to stay until 6. I stayed on the bus until it let off at Warren's stop, and the two of us ended up strolling up the street slowly.

"So what have your last few years been like?"

He looked at me as though I were crazy, I giggled and rolled my eyes, small talk was probably ridiculous, but what could I say?

"I never got to tell you how sorry I was about Lauren," I looked to him in surprise. Of anything, that was not something I would think he would bring up. Half of me longed to speak, talk about her finally, but the other half, she stayed silent and walked along. I could tell he was waiting on a response, instead I offered this, "So in hero history your dad was brought up."

He tensed hard, I wasn't looking to make him uncomfortable, but I know that Baron Battle was always a hot topic in our school. I imagined it would only get worse with history talking about him. "I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you it's just that-"

"It's okay," he started, "I'm sure you've heard a lot lately."

I dropped my head but continued, "They mentioned mom, how your dad had sort fizzled down when he met her." He was listening but not speaking. "Just yesterday they were discussing theories, that he was subdued and placed under arrest originally. And then someone threw out a theory of rape-"

"He never-"

"I know," I stopped him before he lost it, "Which is why I have detention next week."

"What," he stopped me.

"Okay so, it was like this," I told him how one student made the suggestion (then fought him about not telling him who) and how the teacher attempted to shut it down but then slowly everyone caught on. I had jumped in immediately and began the argument with a kid who was able to cause involuntary movement in others, ironic seeing that he suggested rape. He said that Baron was evil enough to commit such a sin and it was obvious why I would argue against it since I was friends with its product, at which point I hit him.

"You hit him," Warren questioned, a little surprise in his voice.

"I did. I punched him, specifically. I was pulled off a few minutes later-"

"Pulled off," Warren questioned.

"Mhm," I blushed and further explained how he attempted to use his power on me, and the teacher hit the power deter switch. I lunged and we started wrestling.

"Well." I jumped nearly ten feet, turning to see Eve had come up behind us as we stood on their porch.

"I um," I stuttered.

"I'm not angry with you dear," she smiled. "How could I be seeing as you defended my honor."

I looked down in shame, if Warren was so hot headed about the subject of his father, then Eve probably didn't maintain it well either. We headed in as Eve mentioned something about dinner, Warren made me sit down and work on my history paper, we were to select a hero and write about them, at least nine kids in our class choice either the Commander or Jetstream, seeing as how if we chose a newer hero we could interview them if they had the time.

"Just let me read it," Warren whined about half an hour later. "You need an opinion."

"You just want a reason to be a jerk," I chided as I jumped over the back of the couch, paper in hand.

"Tin," he yelled following behind me.

"Ma," I yelled darting into the kitchen, "Tell him he can't!"

"Lord you two have yet to change," she laughed taking my paper. "Warren, if she doesn't want you to read it, you can't force her."

"I've been tutoring her, isn't it my right," he grumbled standing behind me. She simply laughed and the evening played out, dinner, talking, school work, I hadn't felt so at peace in so very long. I didn't register the time, and the next thing I knew Rickman was calling and saying he was outside, ready to pick me up. I sighed heavily, and Warren walked me out, I tried to prevent him from walking me all the way to the car but he insisted that if I ever wanted to come back it was probably best for him and his mother to say hello to my fos-father.

"Rickman, this is Warren and Eve."

"Good evening," he greeted, stepping out of the car. Eve said hello and thanked him for allowing me over and how she hoped she'd be able to see me a little more often, Rickman made a pun about it being his wife that allowed this. Warren shook his hand and he commented about him being proper, an important feature to Rickman. There was minor chit chat and then Rickman excused us, I waved as we drove away and drew into myself, becoming as small as possible, staring down at my hands.

"So how was it," he spoke calm but dryly.

"I'm understanding science more, but uh Eve helped with that one," I laughed, taking attention from Warren.

"That boy stares at you."

It was such a short comment, yet so bitter in its calmness. I wasn't entirely sure of how I ought to react, or if no reaction would stand better. "Eve was rather much hoping to have you and Ellen over for dinner one evening, if you don't think that would be too much trouble?"

"I think you shouldn't be over there much, if at all, it isn't right having a young lady hanging around delinquent boys like his like."

"Warren is not a delinquent," I snipped. "He's just, different, you don't know- "

"You've slept with him haven't you," he bit. My face flushed at the mere thought, I couldn't munster up a single argument and simply allowed Rickman to chew into me. He talked about how I could be sent back to the system, how I should feel lucky with a family like his having taken me in, he said that one little slip and I'd lose it all. He said I could make this up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey** __ _ **all! This is the author obviously, how are you liking so far? I'd just like to see how it is doing because officially I have written it to completion and if anyone is interested once it is posted up I may add my continuation. There is a part 2 already being worked on! Let me know what you think!**_

I didn't attend school the next day, I remained in bed feeling tired and weak, I didn't wish to move, not even to retrieve my phone charging on my desk. Ellen came to check on me before leaving with Rickman for an evening date, I told her I was fine and just needed sleep, that I had worked excessively lately and it was taking its toll. She gave in and left me be, I fell back to sleep I am certain before they left.

When I woke, I felt a hot mess and sure enough, blood had soaked my clothes and sheets, with a hard grunt I rose and stripped everything, tossing it to a pile just outside of my door. I showered for what felt like hours and then took my bloodied items down to the wash, I grabbed a few rags and some cleaner then headed back up, sore and exhausted. My phone was buzzing when I walked in, Warren of course, asking where I had been all day, if I was alive. I smiled to myself and scrubbed the marks left on my bed, once it dried I flipped my mattress and put on new bedding.

I laid back down and replied to Warren, telling him I had woken up sick and wasn't feeling like dealing with the craziness that was our fellow classmates. Shortly after my message sent, I received one from Rickman: _Remember that I am able to read your messages._ A brief reminder. I sighed and put my phone away, sleep didn't take much. And sleep was all I had done for the entirety of the weekend. When Monday rouse me I felt better than I had, but I still neglected my electronics and thus, went to school with a dead cellphone and mp3 player.

"You look like hell," Warren commented.

"Certainly feel like it," I sighed. I wore my hair up, sweats, a sweater and no makeup, the bags under my eyes were puffy from having drank no water over the course of about four days. My skin was clammy, pale and broken out, I know I looked like hell. I felt like hell.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," I huffed as he walked me to my first class.

"Tin," he whispered to me. "I'm thinking you should see the nurse."

"It's fine, I'll see you later."

I assumed I'd see him at lunch, but instead he was continuously showing up outside my classes and walking me to the next one, I knew people were staring but Warren's "resting bitch face" as I liked to call it, mostly to irritate him, kept people from looking a little too long.

When lunch arrived Layla handed me a cup and a small pack of pain relievers, I blinked while staring at her. "It's tea," she smiled. "It's good for illness and the Advil is in case you are feeling any pain."

"Why," I asked in suspicion. She bit her lip, glancing around before saying, "Warren caught me just before gym and asked me what might help."

Some part of me wanted to be angry, snap at her, snap at him, but I was thankful instead. Speaking of gym, Lash and Speed didn't even glance in my direction, I heard they had detention every day for the rest of the year but that was only a rumor. I thanked Layla and then hunted Warren, finding him at his locker, shuffling through papers.

"I was going to yell at you," I sighed and leaned against the locker next to his, "But since you look serious, I'll let the Layla thing go."

"I thought she would know something to help," he stated still rummaging.

"I just wanna sleep."

"Didn't you do that all weekend," he stopped to glance at me. Something in his eyes was searching me for a particular reaction, I didn't know what he expected me to say, I didn't know if I should even say anything.

"I did, on and off, doesn't mean I'm not exhausted."

"From what," he asked, shoving all his stuff away. I shook my head and asked him to sit outside with me today, told him that lunch hall was too noisy to handle. Outside, I fell asleep. The sound of a bus startled me upright, and I realized I had been laying in Warren's lap.

"Why'd you let me sleep like that?"

"You said you were exhausted, no one was out here, I didn't care."

"What time is it," I pulled my hair down and finger combed it back into place and tied it once more.

"Almost time to head home," he smirked.

"Are you serious, Warren I can't get detention again for missing class you don't know how pissed R-" I stopped, I stopped hard, and stood quickly.

"Why would he be so angry," he questioned getting to his feet.

"Never mind, it isn't important," I walked quickly towards our bus, he stayed right at my heels and said he would take the heat from it (laughing of course at his own stupid pun). "I just don't want to have to switch homes again, it gets old."

On the ride back down Warren told me he worked tonight, and asked me to stop by, I of course agreed I wasn't passing up food. To my dislike, Rickman and Ellen had a free evening and Ellen thought it'd make a great 'family' outing. Ellen, to my surprise, dressed normal which was jeans and a button up for her. Rickman wore slacks. I felt like an idiot, both of these prestige looking people sitting inside a small, family owned Chinese food restaurant. I slumped, pulling up the hood of my sweater.

"What can I get you," I could literally feel Warren smirking despite keeping my head covered.

"Warren," Ellen smiled, "You work here?"

"I do."

"It's admirable that you are out making a living at your age," Rickman commented. Warren shot me a look, of which I shrugged ever so slightly and held in a laugh. We'd sat at a table, with Ellen and Rickman across from one another, and myself being on the end near both of them, I'd protested wanting to sit by Ellen but Rickman swore it was the proper way to sit at a table. I didn't feel up to the argument considering I knew better.

Dinner went by slowly, I glanced in Warren's general direction often, the two of us making eye contact every now again. All I had wanted was some Chinese and to hang out with my friend for a while now, I was stuck trying to make small talk about things I really didn't understand. Rickman persistently brought up client briefings, discussing cases and whether he felt the person he was defending was guilty or not. If I recalled, that sort of thing was illegal and breaking confidentiality but still Rickman continued.

It wasn't until dinner was almost through that he suggested getting dessert at a nearby frozen yogurt establishment, at which point his hand found my knee. I froze, having flinched and startled Ellen, I told I felt a chill up my spine and she said it was a bit nippy in here. Rickman squeezed my leg and said it was done to keep people from staying to long, and that we should head out now.

"I'll get the check," Warren sounded irritated and I couldn't help but fidget, wanting to leave right then.

"Shall we use the ladies room," Ellen smiled and I nearly jumped for the opportunity to get away. Standing before the frosted looking mirrors in the restroom Ellen commented how Warren was a good looking young man, and how well adjusted he seemed. I was still tense and didn't give her my full attention so when she said, "I'm sure he's a lovely boyfriend." I nearly shouted her name out in shock.

"What," she laughed, "As though I hadn't seen you two staring back and forth all evening."

"Oh my God," I sighed, hand running over my face.

"It's perfectly fine, we don't even have to tell Rick. I just hope that you are both being safe and-"

"Ellen," I blushed in frustration over the topic. "He's not my boyfriend, we were just supposed to hang out tonight."

"I see," she kept a stern look of satisfaction on her face, as though she knew something I didn't but none the less she let the topic go and we left. Rickman wrapped her in his arm, I trailed behind a bit, hoping to catch Warren for a brief second. He was behind the counter, staring after my foster parents, was he really that pissed over the remark Rickman made?

That evening was complete with fos-father taking us to a movie, in all fairness, despite a few things, it was the best foster family I had been placed with since Lauren. The movie had been funny, and we'd gotten home a bit late. I showered and prepped for school the next day then snuggled into bed, surprisingly content. I didn't expect the next day to go as it did.

On the bus Warren didn't speak, walking to first class I could see his tension, I tried to lighten the mood a dozen and one ways but he silently rejected them. When lunch arrived he finally spoke to me, dragging me out to be alone.

"Look, I'm pretty sure Rickman was joking about the cold thing and if not isn't it a wide known fact-"

"What's going on," he asked shockingly gentle.

"What do you mean," I tilted my head in confusion.

"Tin, I saw."

You know that moment when you realize someone is trying to discuss something serious? When your stomach knots, and your hands clench, and all your anxiety surfaces so you just feel terrified, like a child caught having drawn on the walls. That's how I feel.

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me," he touched my arm, he wasn't being harsh nor was he even remotely angry.

"Warren I-"

"I saw him grab your leg, and I heard you make up and excuse as to why you jumped to his wife. Look, if you're doing something wi-"

I snapped. Was he really implying I was having an affair with Rickman?

"Go to hell Warren," I shouted and walked away quickly, tears stinging at my eyes.

I didn't attend the rest of my classes, I didn't bother informing anyone I was leaving, I found the kid who could teleport and paid him twenty bucks to take me to the ground. For the rest of the day I lingered about town, walking through shops and hoping that Ellen would be the one to get the message from school. I could just tell her I had cramps and went to buy tampons and then walked home, she'd let it pass and probably wouldn't even tell Rickman about.

But I wasn't that lucky. I was never that lucky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger warning. Gentle reminder that this story is rated M and deals with heavy topics.**

When I arrived home that evening, Ellen was out at her book club, I rushed over to the answering machine but there were no messages, maybe I was given a free pass. I smiled.

"Ditching school for that boy," Rickman made it as a statement. I turned around slowly to see him in the doorway of the office, his arms were folded over his chest, he was wildly unhappy.

"No, I had my period," I tried hard to sound sincere.

"I'm sure school would have given you something, but you just left."

"I was in a lot of pain," I stepped back as he walked closer, eyes burning through me.

"You know what I think," he breathed, it was not a question. "I think you're fucking him."

The curse came out so harsh I flinched, I was not accustom to be cursed at anymore. He came up fast and I was pinned to the wall near the kitchen, I felt myself begin to shake, he was staring down at me, an intense burning in his eyes. "Go on," he began again. "Tell me. Tell me you're fucking him."

"No," I hardly whispered.

"Ellen seems to think he's your boyfriend, why do you supposed that is?"

"She just thought we were dating, I already explained." I was shaking all over now, my voice cracking.

"So," his hand brushed across my face, "he hasn't touched you like this."

His hand trailed down my neck, fingers brushing my collarbone, finally his arm snaked its way around my waist and drew me in closer to him, his other hand grabbing at the back of my head. I had learned when he was gentle, to not fight it, fighting would make him angry and then he would stop being so gentle. He kissed my neck, making tiny nips down and over my collarbone once more, moving slowly towards my chest. My entire body locked up, but I felt cold, and empty.

"Darlings," I had never been so thankful for Ellen. Rickman grumbled and broke free of me quickly, a glare in his eyes to compose myself as he went to greet his loving, and unknowing wife. I adjusted and wiped at my face, only now just realizing I had begun to cry, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, trying to appear as though I had just arrived and was snacking. That's what teenagers did, wasn't it?

That evening I spent well over an hour inside a hot shower, crying and thinking you only get lucky once in this life to find someone like Lauren to love you. She was by every since of the meaning of the word, my mom. She had fostered me when I was so little, and adopted me not long after she said she fell in love with me, she wiped my tears and kissed my wounds, she had 'the talk' with me right before her passing. I loved her, and I would give anything to have her back now.

I crawled into bed, still shivering despite wearing sweats and a big sweater, I wrapped myself so tightly in my blanket I wasn't sure I'd be able to get up for school in the morning. I just wanted to sleep.

The thing about nightmares though, they never let you sleep. They sneak quietly through doorways, crawl into your bed, and encase you in their arms, promising that they love you and that this, what they did, was just how they showed their love for you.

Rickman was not the first to make those promises, not by a long shot. The very first, I can't even remember. I had been placed in a home just after my first birthday, and was removed right before my fourth. Lauren had left a folder on the table once with my name on it, she was just about to adopt me and that granted her permission to go over what little they had on me. In it discussed that first home, with very brief detail, the final noted words were something like: _vulnerable_ , _child predator_ , and _molestation_. I was young and didn't learn about those words for a while, I asked Lauren once I was older and she cried and explained that the family that had had me was targeting young children like me that they could groom. She said that according to my worker of that time, I never behaved any differently, there were none of the classic signs that most children exhibited. I was a quiet child, and according to the therapist I had to see for a very brief moment, I was unaffected mentally, only because as a child, I sought out any affection I could. She believed the abuse had started from the moment they had gotten me.

Tonight Rickman was different, most evenings he was fairly gentle with me, and called me _baby girl_ whereas other nights, the nights I fought or cried to loudly, he'd get violent. But tonight, tonight he was in a fit of jealousy, truly believing I had slept with Warren, tonight he swore he'd break me because I was _his, all his_ and _no one could have me but him_.

In the morning, there were marks around my neck from when he pinned me, I had tried to argue and tell him that Warren was no one to me, not that way, not ever. He grew angry and rough, using both hands to hold me down and blocking my airway until I passed out. The evidence would only anger him more, so I used as much concealer and liquid cover up to hide it, when the markings were still there I put on a sweater and grabbed a scarf.

I opted out of breakfast, or even saying good morning and instead left for the bus immediately. The whole walk was excruciating, everything on me hurt, everything but if I didn't attend school I couldn't imagine what Rickman would do.

When Warren entered a couple stops later I refused to look at him, having taken a seat in the front I assumed he'd see the hint and leave me be but instead he made the boy who spit acid give up his seat next to me.

"Tin-"

"Leave me the hell alone," I winced.

"Kristian, please. I shouldn't have asked you like that-"

"You shouldn't have asked me period," I snipped.

"I know. It was dumb but when I saw him touch you," he fidgeted and I zoned out. I didn't want to speak to him, let alone listen to him. When we got to school I hurried in, ignoring anything else he had tried to say to me or talk to me about. The day dragged on and in gym class I refused to change, but it had become hot so at lunch I went outside and found somewhere to be alone. I stripped off my sweater and unwrapped my scarf, the bruising showed up and down my arms, finger prints to prove I had been held against my own willingness. I began shaking again, nearing tears.

"Kristian," I looked up and Warren wasn't far away. I threw my sweater back on quickly and wrapped the scarf. "It's hot what are you doing?"

"Go. Away."

"Tin, I-"

"Stop calling me that!" I got to my feet quickly, "You don't get to imply something like that and just assume we'd stay friends." I shoved passed him hard, which hurt me much more than it ever affected him.

We didn't speak again until all my bruising had gone away, even the ones no one but myself, and Rickman saw. During those couple weeks he kissed each bruise, telling me how sorry he was and that jealousy brought out the worst in him. When he overheard me tell Ellen that Warren and I were no longer friends, he bought me a white gold locket, a diamond K on the front. Ellen thought it was a sweet gesture, he had given it to me the night they broke the news they had hoped to adopt me, if I wanted the same. I had been in their home nearly eight months, I was in a school that while it exhausted my brain, I loved and though I was still hurt and angry with Warren, I didn't want to have to say another final farewell to him or Layla and the others. So I said yes, of course I wanted them to adopt me.

That night, when Rickman crawled into my bed, he said it was all about me. He said he would show me what it was like to 'fall over that edge' and that I would eventually start begging him to come to me, which he said was going to be fine now that I would be a permanent part of their home. Afterwards, when he left, I sobbed silently, I shook and just wanted to be dead, I hated my body for the way it reacted to him, hated myself for having no control over it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trigger warning, gentle reminder that this story deals with heavy topic and is rated M.**

It was four days after that night that I finally spoke to Warren, Layla and the others were surrounding him at his lunch table, he looked less annoyed by them then he had in the beginning of them throwing their friendship at him. Layla was chattering about Homecoming, telling Warren that she would make it up to him buy his lunch the rest of the year, talk less around him, anything.

"Hey," I said faintly as I sat down in the only empty spot next to Layla.

"Hey, she lives," Zac smiled and slid a pudding over to me.

"What happened to you," Ethan asked, smiling that chipper smile he had for everyone, even his bullies.

"Just a long couple of weeks," I smiled.

"Are you going to Homecoming," Magenta asked.

"I don't know," I laughed, "dances aren't my thing."

"I don't have a choice," Warren glowered.

"I'm sorry, anything you want I swear," Layla pleaded. She wasn't looking at him, or any of us, her gaze was lost on Will who then kissed Gwen which broke Layla's gaze and she returned to us, heartbroken of course.

"I won't rent a tux," Warren stated and got to his feet. He looked at me and gave a small gesture to follow him, I asked Layla to watch my lunch while I used the restroom and followed him. We walked down the halls of our high school, silently trying to find comfort in what had been our friendship.

"So," he began but said nothing else.

"I'm sorry for being so mean," I finally said moments later.

"You had a right to be, I jumped to a wild conclusion."

We spent lunch walking around and chit chatting, catching up a little bit and falling back into our own. When final bell rang he walked me to class, we stopped before the doorway and leaned against the wall, half smiling at him.

"What," he asked.

"You're taking Layla to Homecoming, that's awfully nice."

"It's to get to Stronghold so I have little objection in that idea," he grumbled.

"But it's so nice of you," I teased.

"I can be nice," he glowered.

"Oh really," I laughed until he made a strange face. "What?"

"That's pretty," he said referring to my locket. I looked down as I tucked it away inside of my sweater. "Real diamonds?"

"Yeah," I tried to half laugh like it was no big deal.

"Rickman buy you that," his voice growing accusing.

"Both Ellen and Rickman gave it to me the other night when they told me they wanted to adopt me," I said matter-of-factly.

"They're adopting you," he made it a statement.

"Yup, sure are."

His eyes narrowed a bit at my nervousness, I was fidgeting the longer he stared at me. When the teacher barked at us I rushed in, thankful to not have his judgmental stares. For the next few days, Warren kept a strange eye on me, and somehow convinced me to go to homecoming. Ellen was thrilled. Rickman was angry. He even tried to offer me a ride but I convinced him that the school was sending out the buses to pick us all up so it was perfectly fine, he wasn't happy about that either. I told him I was going with Layla and Magenta as a group but that didn't change his attitude.

"Hunny," Ellen laughed the night of the Homecoming. "It's just a dance."

"She's our daughter," he bit and I felt some part of me break and sicken at the same time, "You know how school dances are."

"Well she is going with girl friends of hers, it's not as though she had a date."

It was enough to mellow him and I went upstairs to change, Ellen had taken me dress shopping, and together we picked out a sleeveless orange one, it cut just above the knees. The top was tight and cross pleaded, the empire waist flared out, I felt pretty. Rickman had been standing in my doorway for I don't know how long, but when I finally noticed him in my mirror, I could tell he was upset.

"Where's my locket," he asked, crossing my room and closing the gap.

"I was just finishing up and then I was putting it on," I tried to smile, I wanted tonight to go good.

"Mhm," he snaked his arms around me, lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. I immediately began to shake; afraid he would ruin tonight already. He set me down and loomed over me a minute before he finally pushed me back and climbed on top, his hand reaching up my dress and finding its way to my core.

"I..I.."

"Shh," he hushed as he kissed my neck, I looked to my doorway, half hoping Ellen would come up silently and catch him. "You're mine. Remember that. Mine."

He didn't take things all the way, only caressed me and kissed me, constantly reminding me I belonged to him and only him and that if I thought I could get away with anything, I was wrong. When he stopped, I stood quickly and readjusted, making sure my hair and makeup was still done right, he walked to my desk and retrieved the locket. "So you never forget."

I was shaking the whole way to the school, but my problems became inadequate once it was discovered that Gwen was actually Royal Pain. She turned nearly everyone into babies, Warren, myself, Layla and the others had all managed to escape and eventually Royal Pain was stopped and the dance resumed.

"Where's Layla," I laughed as Warren picked pieces of debris from my hair.

"Um," he glanced out the broken window, Layla was with Will, who had learned he could fly and they were there and kissing.

"Happy for her," I smiled and looked over to everyone dancing. My eyes lingered, my heart set on the idea of normalcy.

"Come on," Warren suddenly said as he took my hand. My face burned at his touch, he led me to the dance floor but as we were going to start, a much slower song came on and I froze. He smirked then, and took my hands, placing one on his shoulder and holding the other, we stood closer than we ever have beyond a hug. "Are you okay?"

I realized how hard I had been gripping his hand, he had placed his own on my waist and I tensed so roughly I was nearly frozen in place. "I'm fine," I tried to sound sincere and scooted a little closer so he couldn't see the lie in my face, his arm found its way around me, his hand remaining on the small of my back. We danced like that for a few songs before I was able to relax and leaned against his chest, I closed my eyes. He held me, he held me and for a moment I felt safer than I ever had.

 _You're mine_ , his words rang so harshly in my ear I jumped back.

"What is it," Warren asked shocked, I looked around to see that I was still at the Homecoming dance, my classmates were the only ones around but the chill of what Rickman had said lingered. I refused to believe him.

"Can we go hang out at your place, this whole thing is making me exhausted."

Warren agreed and we found the teleporter, he called his mother once on the ground and she said it was fine but that she wasn't home right this minute. Once at Warren's I flopped onto his couch, he left to his room and removed his tux for sweats and a tank top, he offered me a t-shirt and some basketball shorts, I jumped at the opportunity to be out of this thing.

"So do you want to talk about your freak out or…"

"Or, would be better," I smiled and he obliged instead opting to talk about the fact that he thought Will and him were now friends. I was not fully there but instead my mind wandered back to what happened before the dance, hearing Rickman's words over and over and over again. I decided I was not his, I was mine. And I kissed Warren. He was so surprised at first he froze, and then fell into the rhythm and kissed me back, for someone who was such a hot head and so eager to finish things like revenge, he kissed me slowly, unforceful. When I retreated for air, his hand reached up and brushed a small piece of my hair away from my face, he didn't move back and stared into my eyes. His brown eyes had never looked so intensely beautiful as they had until right this moment, and I realized how much more I wanted to kiss him, touch him, be just near him.

We drew back in and after a while, I pulled him on top of me as I laid back, wanting nothing more than to drown with him in what I longed to be something more then what I had started it off to be.

"Kristian," he breathed drawing his face slightly away from mine. "You don't have to rush any of this."

"Warren," I smiled, "Shut up." And I kissed him, this time with more passion and slowly, the longer we were lip locked the more he dared to explore, his hands gently caressing over me but not pushing a single boundary. I was growing impatient, the more I heard Rickman hissing in my thoughts that I was his, I pushed Warren up and removed the t-shirt he had given me. His eyes scanned over me thrn returned to my face, he swallowed and I realized he was nervous, "It's okay," I reassured.

"Tin," he breathed again and I removed his shirt, then drew him back down and began kissing him again. His nerves were slowing him more, so I continued my reassurance until he finally got into the moment and began touching me. I was trying to get lost, kept reminding myself this was Warren, it was only Warren, I was safe. But then his hand reached to the waist band of the shorts and I froze, the moment had become so slow I wasn't even aware that I had begun to cry and begged him to stop. I was shaking and Warren had already sat up, he was trying to calm me, talk to me but I was gone, I was reliving every single night I had had with Rickman.

"Tin," Warren tried to pull me to him, tried to calm me. "Please, just listen we don't have to do anything I'm sorry if I made you feel rushed." He stumbled over his own words, fumbling to get his shirt and mine, I barely sat up and pulled into myself. He retrieved a blanket and wrapped me in it, putting on his shirt just afterwards and trying to get me to talk to him, he begged me to tell him what happened, what he had done. I finally got to my feet and changed back into my dress, I rushed out without a single word or explanation to Warren, I bumped into Eve as I was leaving and she questioned what was wrong, I said that I was fine but I saw the concern on her face.

I ran. I ran barefoot all the way to my house, I rushed in so quickly I heard something drop in the kitchen.

"Kristian, is that you hunny? How was the dance?"

I didn't answer her, I rushed upstairs, stripped and turned on the hot water, I stood in it for so long my skin peeled. I heard my phone buzz over and over again, when I finally emerged I shut it off instead of checking it. In my room I threw the locket and buried myself inside my blankets and pillows. I begged that Rickman would leave me alone tonight, that tonight I could sleep and not be bothered. But that was a ridiculous thought, of course he would come, he had to be sure that I was still his.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all! I apologize for the lull, I currently have no wi-fi so it's a little difficult to post. Do not worry! While late I will get the chapters in. I appreciate the reviews btw! I was very touched and by the recently adds to favorites, which is another reason it took me a bit to post, I did some revision to this story. Anyway, hope that you all enjoy!**_

Monday posed as an awry of problems, I didn't catch my normal bus and opted to get across town, avoiding Warren at every cost. People were a buzz with rumors of what happened at homecoming, Layla and Will were the hottest topic and seeing as I was her friend, everyone hoped to get some kind of information out of me. What could I say if I wanted to? Layla's crush wasn't that big of a secret but clearly people were blind. Throughout the day people asked what it felt like to help stop Royal Pain, did I feel like a real hero now? Did Will love Layla? How did the sidekicks get the school back in the air? And finally, at lunch when I thought I was alone, someone dared to ask what I had feared all day.

"Where'd you and Warren sneak off too?"

"Hi Layla, how are you?" I smiled up at her until she took a spot right next to me after setting her bag against the tree.

"I'm serious, it's all anyone has asked me about today.I hadn't even realized you two left until way later on."

"Funny, because all I've been hearing about is you and Will."

"Fair enough," she said and smiled. "C'mon really, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened. I got sick of the dance so we left and hung out elsewhere."

"Then why is Warren stressing so much," she nudged me and i silently prayed that he'd forget and everything would continue as it normally had.

"I don't know Layla, he's a hot head, and I want to be alone."

"I've been calling you all weekend," she looked solemn, so i sighed and said, "I forgot to charge my phone."

It was a lie, but I'd been avoiding my phone since Saturday morning when I turned it on and had several texts and voicemails from Warren. Most of which started off with I'm sorry and please just talk to me, then heading into his heated self as his frustration grew from being ignored. His last voicemail simply said 'Fine.' and was time stated for 3:42 in the morning. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him all weekend, I felt like an idiot.

Layla told me about Will, how he'd come to realize what he felt and had actually dumped Gwen the night before the dance at his party. He apologized for being a jerk and basically begged for forgiveness, she said she was happy and all was well now.

Dragging myself to my last class of the day I missed when my name was shouted out from down the hall. I stopped at my locker to grab my book, half of me longed to go home, the other half knew what going home meant.

"Kristian," my hand was grabbed and my locker closed, I was being pulled through the crowds of people and out the front doors, down the steps. Warren's hand was burning, and my heart was pounding, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have, but my blatant attempts to not see him were futile. I tried to protest though, and he pushed me up to the tree we used to sit under, both his hands up and arms encasing me so I can't leave.

"Kristian," he breathed out. I just couldn't look him in the eyes, he'd never understand that I kissed him to block out the sound of Rickman's voice.

"Tin, talk to me."

He'd only see this as him being right, that I'd had an affair with a married man and to top it my soon to be adoptive father. My words tumbled over each other, my mouth just couldn't form words and i felt the heat radiating from him. "I'm sorry," he sighed and his head hung down. "For what I did, I'm sorry."

I tried with everything in me to speak, to at least say it wasn't his fault, something. "Alright," he voice was weak and he pulled away from me, "I'll leave you alone." He walked away and I was screaming inside, my voice had quit and it wasn't coming back to save my friendship. I turned towards the tree and began to cry, what is wrong with me? Looking up, there are singe marks on the bark from where Warren's hands had rested. God, he hated me now.

The thing that can sometimes mess with your head, is when you genuinely want someone to love you. You look for it for most of your life and finding it makes you utterly terrified of losing it. When i walked in the door, only Rickman was home and he asked me to escort him to an evening dinner with an old client. We left immediately so i could get a cocktail dress, of which Rickman said I'd be getting a lot of use seeing as I'd be meeting more people over dinner.

"We've begun to tell friends and family of your impending adoption," Rickman smiled as we drove. My dress laid in my lap, I kept my hand inside the cover used to protect it and felt up and down the material. I couldn't help smiling. "You'll be meeting Ellen's parents next month during the holidays."

"Oh? What about your parents?"

His facial features darkened, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, and I felt myself tense.

"No," he said calmly, "my mother comes every five or so years. Otherwise, you will not see her." I longed to question this but his intensity of the subject frightened me so i remained silent. He began explaining about the client we were off to see, said he had met her several years ago when handling her divorce and she had recently remarried. He told me how she had married young and that her ex husband managed to forge a successful career at which he cheated on her and filed divorce, leaving her nothing. But Rickman was able to get her alimony and kept her from ending up on the streets.

"She was the first divorce case I ever took, an accident because she had mixed my name with another lawyer in the building."

"Her luck," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Her name is Sheila and her new husband is Jon, she's a blonde with blue eyes and a fuller figure. Jon is tall, with dark hair, glasses and he didn't wear a suit jacket. Sheila talked to Rickman a lot and eventually Jon began talking to me, he made a lot of jokes and told me how Sheila and he had met.

"She was at this pastry place," he started, "her hair was up and she was wearing those really tight pants and an old nirvana t-shirt." He swigged some of his drink and smiled at her, she kissed him and went back to talking some business with Rickman. "She ordered a dozen of something and to be honest, I'd never seen any girl order that much and when I asked her about it, she laughed and said 'every girl secretly wants to on a bad day but is afraid to be judged'. Eventually I got her to have a coffee and when I attempted to eat one of the little sugar covered bread things-"

"It was a cream horn and i only bought six," she laughed and nudged him.

"Still could have allowed me one, my dear," he smirked at her. "Anyhow, I attempted to eat one and she smacked at my hand. So I convinced her to dinner that following week and the rest is history."

"That's very sweet," I smiled at him and he asked me about a boyfriend, if I was in love because i was at the age where it happened. I shook my head and laughed, but as I went to speak, Rickman spoke up "she's much too busy with her school works for that."

Over all, dinner had been nice and the way home Rickman told me how Sheila had been a model for a few years.

"A few years after her divorce she found a decent enough gig and was in several dozen magazines worldwide."

"That's impressive," I smiled and he placed a hand on my knee. I flinched out of habit but he gripped, smiled and released then began into some ridiculous joke. We'd never really bonded this way and to my surprise he did not slip into my room that evening, but it was only one night.

Come Wednesday, the emptiness of Warren hating me really set in and i didn't bother eating. I sat at the tree with scorch marks, feeling strangely exhausted I thought I might fall asleep when Layla and the others strolled over and joined me.

"Sandwich?" Ethan offered but I shook my head no, "Warren was antsy today so we thought we'd find you since we haven't really seen you."

"Sorry," I lied down on my stomach and picked at the grass.

Zac was spacing out, contemplating life perhaps? Hard to say when his face was so focused but he was so...relaxed. Ethan was munching and Magenta was sharing food between him and out-of-this-world Zac. The golden "hero" couple, Layla and Will were fixated on one another. I couldn't help as i thought back to my first day, I had been so anxious I thought for sure I'd mess something up and then I saw Warren sitting alone and thought how lucky that was. And now, months later I was sitting amongst our friends and knowing he wouldn't be here.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, so this chapter is the shortest I have written, I was planning to go on but no matter how I continued it only sounded like filler bs. Anyhow, so the last chapter may have been confusing but I had known I needed some more interaction with Rickman, because while he is awful, he was still a human and we all know monsters wear masks. Enjoy!**_

Days flew by and Warren wouldn't so much as look at me, he'd gone back to his loner, sulking self and refused to even speak to our friends. Having apparently threatened to char at least half of them if they continued to show up at "his" table and annoy him some more, Layla said he was hurting, I told her he was just angry. And he could hate me all he wanted, he wasn't going to revert to being alone.

"What's your problem," I half shouted as I threw my tray down in front of him.

"Go away," he huffed.

"Oh so you can confront me but I-"

"You said nothing."

"Warren, you can hate me but you can-"

"Hate you? That's what you think," he smirked and got up to leave. I tailed behind him, arguing, mostly to myself, the whole way outside. "Jesus, do you really never just shut up!"

"Not when you're doing this!"

"Doing what, huh? What is it I'm doing?" he gripped.

"This! This attitude, threatening our friends," I lowered my tone.

"Go away," he bit and turned to leave, I grabbed his arm but he flared and I released with a hiss.

"Warren Peace!" I shouted and everyone outside turned towards us, he continued on and I lost myself for a brief moment, "Great just turn your back who does that remind you of."

He flared and went to shoot fire in my direction, I diffused it and shut him down, his anger rising more.

"Who are you to make any comment, nothing but an orphan!" I stormed up to him, burning with a rage that he could turn on me, it was one thing to snap idiotic comments at one another, but to attempt to burn me was another.

"It was a stupid kiss; you're really just going to turn on everyone for a stupid ki-"

What's the most unexpected thing that could happen between super powered individuals who are fighting? A kiss. Warren lost whatever anger I had stirred in him, and he drew me in close, I was to stunned to do anything and he pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes.

"Stupid kiss, right," he looked hurt, he looked as though I had ripped his heart out and crushed it right then. And he let go, and walked away. I was stunned and just watched, everyone who had gathered began to whisper and chatter amongst one another, some pointing and looking between us two. What in the hell do I do?

My head was spinning when I got home, I didn't even remember walking in, removing my shoes or sitting on the couch, but then Ellen was beside me, talking.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head and tried to bring myself back down into this moment.

"We received our court date," she smiled.

"Court date?"

"For your adoption hunny," she beamed and I was suddenly struck hard into this moment.

I suppose it should not have been a surprise, I had known of my adoption for quite some time but the entire thing had escaped me because I had been too preoccupied with Warren. I vaguely remember Lauren adopting me, she found me a few short months after that first home I was in and she always said she fell in love with me within days of having me. She had wanted me, loved me, and the judge signed off but a few months later and I called her mommy because that was what I wanted, a mom and I loved her. She was gentle in everything she did, she combed my hair every night before bed, sang me lullabies even though my tiny self pretended as though I was much too old for such things. As I got older she doted upon me, I was her only child, she never referred to me as her adopted child, just her baby, her girl, her daughter.

When I was ten I kissed a kid in my class behind the bushes at school, one of the other students caught us and reported it, Lauren came in and when they stated what exactly happened, she burst into a fit of laughter. The principal of course demanded she speak to me about such atrocious actions, she said she fully intended to speak to me but that we were children and this is what we did. The ride home she asked me if I knew what I was doing, why I did it, and what provoked it. I explained how most other kids I knew had had their first kiss and I just wanted to get it over with, I told her it was gross and the other kid actually drooled on me. She took me for pizza and ice cream, that was 10 months before she passed away and I remember that day better than most days. It stuck because after she passed away, I learned that the doctors had told her she only had a few months to live. She had no family. Just me. The funeral was the last thing I was allowed to do here and it was me and a few friends from her work. From what I knew, she had married some years prior to me but he had been involved in a head on collision about three years before she adopted me. They had only been married a few months, but had loved each other most of their lives. Half the time I cannot be sad she is gone, because wherever she is, she's with him.

"Kristian, darling," Ellen called a bit loudly.

"Um sorry, what was that," I smiled.

"We need to take you shopping, get something nice for court," she was so happy about this. I wanted to be happy with her.


End file.
